


Pride

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coronation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin looked up at Arthur, standing before him, before all, strong, regal, and proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



Merlin looked up at Arthur, standing before him, before all, strong, regal, and proud.

Arthur Pendragon had been born strong. His life embodied all that his mother was and all that his father wanted him to be. He could stand before he bothered to speak his first word and with a sword in his hand he could bring death with a terrible grace. He wielded his strength with honor far beyond that required of his name.

Arthur Pendragon had been born regal. His destiny as the once and future king was written in his father’s strong jaw and his mother’s golden hair. He could court an adversary long before he could court a bedmate, turning foes to friends with an innate sense of trust and understanding. He was fair and just, a ruler his people would follow even without his title.

Arthur Pendragon had to learn pride. He was born into a life of luxury and had to learn the respect and pride one could have in a good day’s work, whether that work was defending Camelot itself or mucking out his horse’s stables. He had to learn that there was pride in doing what was right despite how others might try to advise him. He had to learn to be proud of who he truly was, at his heart, regardless of name or title.

Arthur looked down at Merlin, a smile gracing his face, and all Merlin could see was pride.

He was proud of Camelot

He was proud of Albion.

He was proud of _Merlin_.

Merlin watched Arthur step towards him, his breath held tight in his chest as time seemed to slow entirely on its own. His eyes fell closed as Arthur set the crown on his head, his touch as gentle and reverent as the first time Arthur held his hand or kissed his lips. He looked up again under the weight of his new crown to see Arthur beaming with pride and love.

“I crown you Merlin, King of Camelot.”


End file.
